There are a myriad of odors associated with buildings and residences. Some of these odors, such as cooking odors, can be quite pleasant; whereas, others, such as smoking odors, can be quite unpleasant.
Accordingly, there are a variety of room freshening deodorant dispensing devices known in the art. These devices include simple sprays and wick-type dispensers, for example.
While somewhat effective in some circumstances, the deodorant devices similar to the above-mentioned devices have several drawbacks. For example, these devices are somewhat restricted in the amount of area that can be effectively treated, and could be limited to a particular portion of a single room. Furthermore, such devices can create a strong odor gradient that can be quite noticeable, and hence can be undesirable. An odor gradient has a very strong odor in an area adjacent to the dispenser and a very weak odor in an area spaced from that dispenser.
Other means for dispensing deodorant into a specified area include deodorant obtaining and dispensing filters for use in a central heating and cooling system. However, such devices may not be long lasting enough to be economically feasible, especially if the building has many rooms. Some rooms may require deodorizing, while others do not, yet such room selection is not possible using such centrally located deodorant dispensing means without cutting off a room from being heated or cooled, which may not be desirable. Furthermore, such devices may be expensive to install and replace.
Other means for dispensing deodorant into a room have included placing deodorant dispensing devices on the blades of a fan. Such devices have the advantage of wide dispersant plus room-specific characteristics. These devices have been placed on table fans as well as on ceiling fans.
While successful for their stated purpose, fan blade mounted room deodorant dispensers still have drawbacks. Specifically, the known devices do not take full advantage of the rapid movement thereof caused by being fixed to a rapidly moving fan blade. Therefore, these devices often are only slightly more effective than the stationary dispensers.
Therefore, there is a need for a fan-blade mounted room deodorant dispenser that is mounted on the blade of a ceiling fan and which is adapted to take advantage of the rapid movement thereof due to the rapid motion of the fan blade.